


Connor Just Wants a Break

by ick_yy



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Confinement (SCP), SCP, SCP Confinement, literally just some drabble, please its really good, watch confinement by lord bung on youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ick_yy/pseuds/ick_yy
Summary: Just some self-indulgent drabble! It's the only piece i've seen about connor from confinement.. confinement is really good! it's an scp-based youtube series, go watch it!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Connor Just Wants a Break

The shitty metal bed frame creaked under the weight of Connor collapsing onto it, straining the loose nuts and bolts. He really wasn’t sure how that thing hadn’t broken yet, in the state it was in. Mass produced, and terribly at that. The mattress was thin and the blanket he got was scratchy, he usually just slept without it. Even if it was a little cold. He was pretty sure the pillow was the reasoning behind all the terrible sleeps he got, as long as he looked past all the cryptic nightmares that loved to live in his mind, rent free.

He hoped one day he’d get a better sleeping arrangement, but he also accepted that this was just some random fantasy of his, among other far-fetched hopes. It was almost like that was his everyday life- because it was. He groaned, staring up at the ceiling, which was surprisingly high for just a d-class living area. Maybe it was just because his room was special, seeing as he was stuck with one guy who was permanently up there. Connor never bothered to ask why, he just accepted that he existed. 

His eyes, half lidded with bags that were just a little too large for someone who claimed to have an at least decent sleep schedule, tugged him towards a nice, long nap. The aches and pains that resided in his body said otherwise. Consistent, dull pain really wasn’t the best sedative. It also didn’t help that he never got any painkillers after testing, no matter how much shit he went through. It's all fun to watch your guts get ripped from your body, be torn limb from limb, explode, be eaten, decapitated, incapacitated, etc- the list went on and on, until you have to feel the pain of each and every one of those actions. Yeah, he got a clean slate each and every time, but the pain still lingered afterwards for a bit. He considered that it was just phantom pains, and in reality, it probably was. Maybe it’s just his brain tricking him into thinking he was hurting after seeing himself get torn apart for the 14th time that day. He’d have to bring that up to Natalie at some point.

But, in the end, the reality was probably that he’d just keep dealing with it. He didn’t really remember having that problem as a kid- but, then again, the foundation wasn’t as tough on kids. Most of the incidents that ended in his death back then were him trying to impress the other children- or just solely on accident. Man, he missed the days when he didn’t have to worry about seeing his large intestine splattered across the floor.

He also missed the days where he wasn’t super fucked up in the head, but maybe that’s just asking for a bit too much at that point. Connor really doubted there were any other people his age who have seen their corpse thousands of times, or watched someone bargain you off to a sentient robot. The perks of being him, he guessed. It really would be nice to not live with the burden of probably being cursed by some demon-god-whatever, but if he wasn’t, he probably wouldn’t have made it out of the car as a baby. There’s the one perk.

He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. God, how he wished he could get a nap. How much longer was it until he was needed again..? He didn’t feel like asking for the time just yet. He’ll just stay awake at that point, he wasn’t going to risk being late. So, back to staring at the ceiling he went. His thoughts danced around the same topics as before, whether it be the next trainwreck he had to go through next or the reason /he/ was the one to get selected. That was definitely a big one. If it wasn’t just some unlucky coincidence, why him? What kind of significance did he have for him to get some immortal bullshit? The least they could do for the sake of his mental health was just make him invincible, rather than subject him to just a limbo of dying over and over.

It wasn’t too bad, but it definitely wasn’t too good. Maybe, if he was lucky, the ability would just wear off at some point. He wouldn’t be disappointed. Even if he figured out it was gone by actually dying.. Would that really be a bad thing? Of course, he wasn’t depressed. He had only dealt with that stuff when he was younger. A lot of teen angst, mixed with issues about his existence. Thanks for that, mom. But, even so, all it takes to make someone just a bit miserable was regenerative immortality and a lost sense of identity. I mean, how can he figure out his real purpose in the foundation? That’s a lost cause if he’d ever seen one. 

Even so, he’d choose not to think about it. It’d really just make him moody, and he couldn’t go talk to Natalie until later. Something about traumatized cockroach people or- whatever. He really wasn’t paying attention when she mentioned it to him. He reluctantly sat up, turning to hang his feet off the side of his bed and lean up against the wall. He’ll just… wait for his next test.


End file.
